Entre Fotos y Maquillaje
by Lovino Holt
Summary: Lance es un afamado maquillista tanto de modelos como de actores pero tiene un pequeño detalle que lo impide tener pareja, hasta que se topa con Keith y a su pequeño detalle no le desagrada el chico
1. Entre la soltería y la paternidad

Era un día normal en la vida de Lance McClain, y a día normal me refiero a correr por la mañana despertando a su hija de 10 años para llevarla a la escuela. La niña tenía la mala costumbre de levantarse tarde (habito sacado de su desordenado padre) así que era una carrera de todos los día para el pobre de Lance, quien se despertaba y se quedaba cinco minutos en la cama pensando en los pendientes que tenía para ese día y después al darse cuenta de la hora se levantaba y corría al cuarto de su hija quitándole las cobijas y gritándole que ya era tarde, la niña aun adormilada asentía y se levantaba para vestirse mientras el moreno hacia un rápido desayuno que normalmente era el recalentado de la noche anterior. Después ya que ambos se encontraban vestidos salían corriendo a la escuela de la pequeña en donde casi siempre llegaban a tiempo para despedirse.

De ahí lance regresaba a su casa a alistarse para sus trabajos de ese día, el moreno era maquillista y a veces le tocaba estar todo el día en un set de filmación o a veces era estar en varios sets de fotografías para modelos aunque siempre conseguía llegar a tiempo para recoger a su hija y llevarla a casa, comer y volverse a ir dejando a la niña con Pidge quien era una ex-vecina que se había ofrecido a cuidar a la pequeña morena a cambio de una paga y que de vez en cuando financiara experimentos ilegales (ilegales para sus padres porque no quería que se enteraran) y Lance había aceptado .

La niña se llamaba Isabel, tenía unos hermosos ojos amatistas, cabello ondulado, castaño y una tez apiñonada, era alta para su edad y tenía gustos raros como jugar videojuegos de peleas en lugar de salir con sus amigas, además practicaba natación los fines de semana. Lance la había encontrado una mañana que iba camino a casa de sus padres, iba en su carro por la carretera y justo cuando se detuvo a llamarles para avisar que estaba a media hora de llegar escucho un llanto cerca de unos arbustos, con algo de miedo se acercó encontrando a la bebe envuelta en una manta blanca.

Lance no lo pensó dos veces y la recogió; llegando a la casa de sus padres con la bebé aun llorando al verla su mamá se puso como loca y se la arrebató (con cuidado) a su hijo para revisarla y ver si estaba enferma o le había pasado algo pues era pediatra, pero le afirmo a su hijo que la bebé estaba en perfectas condiciones a pesar de presentar una ligera deshidratación y obviamente no haber cambiado su pañal en varia horas.

El padre de Lance lo acompaño al supermercado y después de tomar un carrito de compras empezaron el arduo viaje por los pasillos de bebés entre anécdotas de cuando el moreno era apenas un bebé en el vientre de su mamá o entre recuerdos de sus hermanos. Compraron pañales, biberones, ropa, mantas, un cunero, cosas para el baño, comida y una maleta con dibujos de gatos azules. Además el ahora abuelo le compro un móvil con leones de diferentes colores y para su hijo una mecedora pues por experiencia sabía que la iba a necesitar.

Además esa salida sirvió para comprar unas brochas que necesitaba Lance y algunos tonos de sombras que solo encontraba ahí además de una base que le encantaba por su rápida absorción y ser bastante ligera. Con el carro rebosando de cosas llegaron a la caja y después de pagar todo regresaron a su casa encontrándose con la sorpresa de que la mamá de Lance había ido por un paquete de pañales y ya se encontraba dándole un biberón con formula.

Lance en ese momento se sentía el hombre más feliz del mundo por poder tener a una niña hermosa a su cuidado, sus hermanos menores llegaron poco después encontrándose con la sorpresa de que ahora eran tíos, todos le dieron un peluche a la bebé como regalo haciéndola reír. Pero aún faltaba la parte legal de la adopción.

Con ayuda de su amigo Shiro (que era abogado) pudo tener la custodia de la bebe y fue registrada con el nombre de Isabel McClain a los dos meses de edad, pero Lance quería saber si tenía familia así que le pidió ayuda a su madre y se encontró con que la madre de la bebé había muerto por exceso de drogas cuando tenía un mes de nacida Isabel, los padres de esa chica le habían dado la espalda al saber que estaba embarazada y no querían saber nada de ese bebé, por otro lado al padre biológico de Isabel lo encontraron muerto por congestión alcohólica un día antes de que Lance encontrara a Isabel, si, definitivamente no sabía cómo esa bebe estuviera bien de salud después de todo lo que paso.

Fue muy difícil el empezar de nuevo, acomodar sus tiempos, llevara la bebé a donde le tocara trabajar, dejarla con juguetes para que no llorara, compara películas de niños y verlas con ella, armar todo un librero con sus cuentos de princesas, luego fueron de peleas y los que más le gustaban eran los de ciencia ficción. La niña crecía rápidamente a los ojos de Lance pero en realidad no era nada del otro mundo, los padres de Lance lo visitaban de vez en cuando y estuvieron ahí cuando decidió comprar una casa, lo apoyaron lo más que el moreno los dejo y cuando encontró una casa con un piso, jardín trasero, un lugar de estacionamiento y cerca de una primaria supieron que esa era la casa perfecta, Lance la compro y pidió ayuda a sus amigos para la mudanza y arreglar algunos detalles.

Shiro y Allura ayudaron a pintar todo, Hunk ayudo a pasar los muebles y arreglar algunos desperfectos como la luz o el agua, Pidge le ayudo a decorar los cuartos y a tener todos los servicios y por ultimo Coran que llego con un gato aun cachorro y pizzas para celebrar. Lance había conocido a Shiro en uno de sus trabajos pues el modelo había sido retenido por ir a exceso de velocidad y él tuvo que ir a avisar, Lance fue quien le presento a su ahora esposa Allura, una modelo que además era maestra de idiomas en primaria, fue amor a primera vista y Lance se sentía orgulloso por aun verlos juntos.

Hunk era amigo de la infancia de Lance y a pesar de haberse separado seguían siendo amigos, Hunk era ingeniero mecánico pero en realidad hacía de todo, en una de las reparaciones que le hizo a Lance en su antiguo departamento choco con una chica más alta que él que llevaba cargando varios planos, él le ayudo sonriéndole tontamente. Poco después se hicieron novios, la chica se llamaba Shey y era ingeniera minera.

Pidge era vecina de Lance en su antiguo departamento, su sueño era ser ingeniera espacial y poder estar en la NASA junto a su hermano y padre pero aún estaba en la secundaria y era la que más altas notas tenia pero le gustaba hacer experimentos (cosa que no le financiaban sus padres) así que al saber que Lance salía tanto se ofreció a cuidar de Isabel, claro que siempre requería ayuda de la señora Holt quien encantada ayudaba.

Y Coran que era primo de Allura fue el último en integrarse a su grupo de amigos, era un fotógrafo con el cual de vez en cuando trabajaba, amante de los gatos y la tecnología que en el interior admiraba a Pidge y sus experimentos. Y así era la vida de Lance en los últimos 10 años, Isabel de vez en cuando aun lo acompañaba a sus sesiones en las que maquillaba y Lance le enseñaba como era un buen maquillaje o cual era el mejor tono para cada piel y así la niña terminaba ayudándole a su padre.


	2. Entre fotos y tu sonrisa

_**2.- Entre fotos y tu sonrisa**_

La vida de lance no podía haber estado yendo mejor, pero eso era lo que creía el hasta que un día se topó con un chico de cabello negro, enigmáticos ojos morados, piel tan blanca como la leche y ahí quedo su primer flechazo en su vida de adulto. Claro que tuvo novias pero solo cuando era joven, después de empezar a estudiar dejo de ser un blanco para ellas y a él no le molestaba pues era feliz solo coqueteándoles que saliendo con ellas y después de Isabel no hubo nada, ni citas, ni coqueteos, ni nada, su única mujer era su adorada hija.

Pero aquella sesión de fotografía a él le toco maquillar a aquel chico serio, después de una pequeña pelea por el lugar en donde lo iba a maquillar quedo al fin el chico listo, era un modelo llamado Keith nuevo en la industria pero se había vuelto famoso por su semblante serio y cuando se le pedía algo seductor.

Pero la relación entre ellos era como perros y gatos, nunca podía trabajar sin pelear antes o después, Keith se quejaba del tiempo que tardaba en tenerlo listo y Lance le gritaba que no era su culpa que llegara tarde y se pusiera de niño bonito a no querer lavarse la cara ni peinarse como lo requería. A Coran le toco presenciar esas escenas y más que enojarlo por tardar más tiempo se divertía pues notaba que sus miradas no decían lo mismo que sus palabras.

Allura normalmente era calmada pero un día que el toco trabajar con su primo y Keith termino gritándoles que se apuraran pues no dejaban sus peleas de "esposos", ambos chicos le gritaron que no eran algo así ni lo serian. Claro que ese día Lance llego a encerrarse en su cuarto a llorar y sin dejar que su hija lo viera en ese estado, después de eso Lance prefirió evitar las peleas que lo llevaran a decir y oír cosas de ese tipo.

Y fue a partir de ahí que empezaron a hablar sin gritarse, salir en sus horas de comida si coincidían los horarios y Lance no podía estar más encantado de conocer otras facetas de ese chico que normalmente nadie conocía. Keith por otro lado se había fijado en el moreno al llegar al set, tenía un encanto natural y una sonrisa tan viva que se la contagiaba aunque no lo demostrara, quería conocer más de aquel maquillista pero su relación no empezó lo mejor que digamos hasta que después de la última pelea decidió no volver a decir cosas desagradables pues él se había enamorado de aquel moreno.

Keith no conocía a Isabel ni nada de ella hasta que por causas del destino la conoció y no fue en las mejores condiciones. Había sido una llamada de emergencia para Keith pues el modelo principal tenía varicela y no podía asistir así que tomándolo solo su chamarra corrió al lugar encontrándose con Lance cruzado de brazos y visiblemente molesto ya esperando para maquillarlo.

Al final de esa sesión de fotos y cuando todos ya se iban empezó una lluvia tan fuerte que no se podía ver cruzando la calle, Keith tenía hambre, frió y el obscuro pensamiento de ver a Lance con la ropa mojada pegada a su esbelto cuerpo, si, no estaba en condiciones de irse puesto que ni había taxis.

-creo que Isabel metió el paraguas- dijo en voz baja el moreno buscando en su mochila encontrando un paraguas morado- ¿Quieres venir a mi casa? Esta cerca- dijo un muy tímido Lance

-me harías un gran favor- respondió Keith sonriendo

Ambos fueron al área de camerinos a desmaquillar a Keith, es era una de sus costumbres, cada que había sesión de fotos el moreno se quedaba para desmaquillarlo y de paso ver la sesión imaginándose al pelinegro con un poco de menos ropa.

Ambos se juntaron lo más que pudieron bajo el paraguas y empezaron correr hacia la casa del moreno, llegaron empapados de la cintura hacia arriba y tiritando de frió pero sin dejar de reír pues varias veces habían pisado charcos mojándose aún más.

Lance abrió la puerta y después de que entraran la cerro indicándole al pelinegro que se quitara los zapatos o ensuciaría toda la casa pero por un momento se le olvido que tenía hija y esta estaba en la sala esperándolo así que al oír la puerta corrió a abrazarlo siendo sorprendido.

-ella se llama Isabel, es mi hija- presento el moreno- él es Keith un modelo con el que trabajo y amigos- dijo Lance presentando a su acompañante

-mucho gusto- dijo el pelinegro haciendo una reverencia corta - si quieres me voy Lance, no quisiera incomodar a tu esposa- dijo suponiendo eso pues si el moreno tenia hija también esposa

-oh no no no, no tengo- dijo el moreno riendo pero haciendo que un peso desapareciera de los hombros del pelinegro

Después de insistir ambos se cambiaron el pantalón y calcetines, Lance le tuvo que prestar un pantalón de pijama con gatos azules y él se puso un short holgado.

Ambos fueron a sentarse al comedor, mientras Isabel veía un programa en la televisión Lance le contaba a Keith la historia de su hija y un poco de su historia familiar, Keith también empezó a contar un poco, él era hijo único pero su madre había abandonado a su padre y él era ingeniero en telecomunicación así que sobrevivieron bastante bien, Keith además de trabajar como modelo había terminado la carrera de aviador y con honores.

La pequeña Isabel los veía de reojo, era raro que su padre hablara tanto con alguien y que le sonriera de forma que creía que solo a ella le sonreía, pero no le incomodaba la presencia de Keith. El modelo se quedó esa noche en el sillón y a la mañana siguiente despertó entre gritos y pasos de los dos, se divirtió bastante verlos apurados y corriendo.

Esa fue la primera vez que estuvo en la casa de Lance pero le siguieron varias, algunas veces iba solo a comer por que su padre había salido de viaje y no quería estar solo, jugaba a veces con Isabel o la llevaba a comparar ropa (cosa que amaba la niña pues le compraba lo que quería) aunque Lance a veces se peleaba con él pues no quería que fuera tan consentida.


	3. Entre tus amigos y los que yo no tengo

_**3.- Entre tus amigos y los que yo no tengo**_

Con el paso del tiempo los amigos de Lance se volvieron también los suyos, a veces hacían fiestas en casa de Lance y el pelinegro era invitado llevando siempre en secreto chocolates a Isabel quien los escondía sonriéndole pero en esas salidas o fiestas en las que estaban todos juntos se notaba aún más que se gustaban ambos chicos, Pidge intentaba hacer algo para que se dijeran las cosas pero los dos eran muy lentos e idiotas como para eso.

Shiro se rindió y mejor le dijo a Pidge que los dejara, que ya se darían cuenta algún día, lo que si le pidió a la chica era que hablara con Isabel sobre la posible futura relación de los dos. Pidge hablo con la niña en una de las veces que se quedaron solas, la niña después de comprender todo asintió e internamente deseo que eso que decía Pidge pasara pues nunca había visto los ojos de su padre brillar tanto como cuando estaba Keith y ella presentes.

Además ella no tenía problemas con tener dos padres, de momento le dio miedo el llegar a ser desplazada y que todo su amor se fuera a la nueva relación pero Allura le explico un día que eso era imposible pues Lance amaba a Isabel más de lo que llegaría a mar a Keith pues era su hija pero era un amor muy diferente el amor de padre-hija al amor de una pareja, y ya sabiendo eso la pequeña Isabel solo pudo espera ansiosa que formalizaran su relación pues quería ver todos los días a Keith en su casa, haciendo reír a su padre, comprándole dulces en secreto o simplemente sentándose a ver alguna película los tres.

Pero no todo en la vida es miel sobre hojuelas, Lance llego a grabar al set de ese día una película, maquillo a los artistas y se quedó a ver pues siempre era bueno el ver lo que iba a pasar en una película, ese día era una escena en un parque cercano, mientras grababan una escena de pela entre una pareja; Lance distinguió las inconfundibles greñas de su amor platónico, su primer impulso fue ir a saludarlo pero se dio cuenta que no estaba solo, una chica rubia iba colgada de su brazo sonriéndole y hablando con él, Keith les sonreía y seguía caminando.

Al ver eso a Lance se le rompió el corazón, recogió su maquillaje y corrió a su casa llegando a encerrarse al baño, su hija esta vez sí se dio cuenta pues estaba en la sala ayudándole a Pidge con un experimento pero al ver llegara su padre llorando se preocupó, se acercó lentamente al baño y abrió la puerta encontrándolo sentado en la taza del baño y su cara cubierta con sus manos.

La niña no dudo en ir y pedirle a Pidge que le llamara a Shiro pues no sabía qué hacer, Shiro llego corriendo y después de oír la historia de Lance y saber cómo era el mundo del modelaje (pues su esposa era modelo) salió en busca del pelinegro, ese no era un asunto que se tratara por teléfono o mensajes y daba gracias a cualquier dios el que el pelinegro les haya dado su dirección a todos.

Media hora después el mayor estaba frente a la puerta de una casa a las orillas de la ciudad, toco varias veces la puerta y afortunadamente había alguien dentro pero no era Keith si no su padre quien con algo de desconfianza dejo pasar a Shiro.


	4. Bajo la lluvia y tus lágrimas

_**4.- Bajo la lluvia y tus lágrimas**_

Se entretuvieron con platica de noticias mundiales hasta que Keith llego cansado y casi a punto de dormirse, ese día había sido peor que otros, la modelo era nueva totalmente y una niña mimada de lo peor pero eso no era lo que más lo había cansado si no su actitud de niña coqueta con él, no pudo quitársela del brazo en todo el día y para colmo al final lo había besado en la mejilla dejando su labial rojo en su mejilla pero a esas alturas Keith solo quería legar a casa, bañarse y después de hablar un poco con Lance, dormirse.

Pero se encontró con la sorpresa de un Shiro algo molesto viéndolo desde el sillón al lado de su padre quien estaba incomodo por el labial en su mejilla, su hijo no era de los chicos a los que les gustaba eso y menos cuando le había contado que le gustaba a alguien que a pesar de ser de su misma edad era a padre y la niña también lo quería.

-dime que no tienes novia y solo fue una compañera cariñosa- dijo Shiro casi rogándole al pelinegro

-asquerosamente cariñosa, me quería salir ya de esa sesión- contesto Keith cansado

-Lance no deja de llorar, los vio por el parque- dijo el mayor suspirando pues agradecía que solo fuera un malentendido

Y por arte de magia el cansancio de Keith desapareció, le dio una mirada a su padre y este solo asintió y con esto Keith salió corriendo a montarse en su moto y manejar hasta la casa de Lance dejando a Shiro solo con su padre de nuevo. En el camino empezó a llover pero al modelo no le importó, tampoco le importaron las dos veces que su moto derrapo y él se cayó raspando su cuerpo rompiendo la ropa en algunos puntos y aun así empapado y con sangre en su ropa entro a la casa del moreno.

Pidge no se esperaba ver a un Keith con el cabello pegado a su rostro, sangre en las rodillas y los codos y visiblemente preocupado pero lo peor fue que en ese momento el moreno salió corriendo de su casa siendo seguido por el ojimorado quien apenas y lo jalo evitando que corriera más.

-déjame- dijo el moreno volviendo a llorar

-es mi compañera, no conseguí separarla de mí, Lance y créeme cuando te digo que hubiera preferido rechazar ese trabajo pero no lo hice y tu terminaste viendo algo que no es, Lance tú me gustas mucho y con el único que quisiera salir es contigo- le dijo consiguiendo abrazarlo

-creí que te habías olvidado de mí y te habías buscado alguien más- dijo el moreno calmándose poco a poco

-en todo el día no pude olvidarme de ti, el que quería que estuviera colgado de mi brazo y coqueteando conmigo eras tú- dijo en voz baja

Lance se separó un poco y enredando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Keith lo beso, el modelo no tardo en corresponderle tomando su cintura y acercándolo a él, se separaron con las mejillas sonrojadas y alguien los jalo al interior de la casa.

-¡Idiotas está lloviendo!- grito Shiro quien había llegado

-si me voy al hospital quiero mi cama al lado de el- sonrió coquetamente el moreno

-par de idiotas- dijo en voz baja Pidge

-¿Entonces ya son novios?- pregunto Isabel al solo haber visto el beso

-si, ya lo somos- le contestó su padre volviendo a sonreír


	5. Entre el noviazgo y algo más

**_5.-Entre el noviazgo y algo más_**

Y así empezaron su relación como pareja, Isabel veía a su padre más feliz aunque a veces cuando le coqueteaba a Keith y él se la regresaba notaba como las mejillas de su padre se ponían rojas, además ahora Keith se poda quedar a dormir y ya no en el sillón o en el cuarto de visitas. Otra cosa de la que se dio cuenta fue que había veces que Keith iba por su padre a su trabajo y otras veces era al revés.

Lance fue al día siguiente al estudio con su novio y de inmediato vio a la chica quien ya corría a abrazar a Keith siendo parada por un coqueto moreno, claro que después de que la chica cayera en el juego Lance fue y beso a su novio frente a ella dejándola enojada y al borde del llanto pues esa vez no tenía lo que quería.

Los padres del moreno se reunieron en casa de su hijo y también el padre del pelinegro, así fue la presentación de todos, la incomodidad de Keith era bastante visible pero fue Isabel quien alivio esa tensión llegando con jugo de naranja para todos.

Un año después de seguir de novios y con algunos problemas por la timidez de ambos al estar de cariñosos cerca de Isabel al fin se mudó Keith a la casa de los McClain siendo recibido por sus amigos quienes felices lo felicitaban por al fin estar "de tiempo completo" con ambos morenos, claro que ambos tenían trabajo pero pasaban más tiempo juntos ahora si como una familia.

Quien iba a pensar que de entre fotos y maquillaje saldría una relación tan buena y una familia tan hermosa como la que ahora eran los McClain-Kogane.

Fin

Espero que enserio les haya gustado esta pequeña historia y no estaría de mas un review de que les pareció.


End file.
